Suzette La Sweet
Suzette La Sweet is a pampered duchess who loves all things sweet. She was a special "collector's edition" who was released late 2011. Etymology Her name translates to "Suzette the Sweet". Suzette is a french name (similar to Susan) and La is the french feminine word for "The". Personality Suzette is the perfect little princess, even if she isn't really one! She's always royally pampered, and perfectly primped. She's somewhat lazy, often lounging about and taking small strolls through the garden during her, usually always free time. Besides taking walks or just laying about, Suzette also loves to eat and bake fancy pastries. Appearance Suzette La Sweet is a fair-pale skinned girl with black eyes and pink-peach cheeks. She has a small beauty mark at the corner of her right eye. Her hair resembles a Powdered Wig, which was a very fancy hairstyle colored white, usually for opera's or other fancy occasions a while back in History. Her bangs are slanted and pulled back to the upper left corner, while her hair worn up is held with magenta ribbons/bows. Suzette always wears fancy dress, that consist of a pink and white checkerboard pattern with a brighter pink skirt piece underneath and ruffled lining. At her chest are three light blue bows, while the cuffs of her dress are very loose and elbow length and held with magenta bows. Suzette also has on seethrough white stockings with ruffled cuffs, and light blue slip on shoes with pink bows at the toe. Even Silly Hair Suzette is dressed in cute attire! She wears a pink dress with multipled white ruffles at the neck and hemline of her dress. At her neck is a small blue bowtie, and the top half/chest and sleeves are pale pink and loosely ruffled. Pet Suzette's pet is a small pink poodle. Its body shape is simular to Jewel Sparkles' kitty. Its ears are plain white and flap over its face. It also has white hair at the top of its head, held with a Magenta hairbow/ribbon. Its eyes and nose are black, while its cheeks are pale pink. Poodle also wears a pearl necklace. Home Suzette lives in a very luxurious palace, filled with many fancy pastries and baked goods, along with very fine resting spots, stone pathways, and a beautiful fountain. Often Suzette walks by here with her favorite parasol or hand fan. Suzette's home is very fancy and beautiful. Merchandise *Mini Suzette La Sweet *Normal sized Suzette La Sweet *Silly Hair Suzette La Sweet Trivia *Poodles ears are incorrectly colored in the poster. *She is the only large doll with her hairstyle, but Sugar Fruit Drops who is a mini has it too. *Since she is apparently wearing a wig, it is unknown what her hair color might be. *She is one of the Lalaloopsies who are in royalty. Gallery 296789_195716370495617_100001717674169_478136_2110693_n.jpg Suzette's Silly Hair.jpg Mini Suzette La Sweet.jpg Suzette in Box.jpg suzettels.jpg Mini Suzette La Sweet Box.jpg Silly hair suzette box.jpg Suzette.png Category:Characters Category:Category: Full Size Doll Category:Girl Category:Hair Color: White Category:Hairstyle: Rolls Category:Collectors Edition Category:Interest: Glamour